John Fuller (poet)
John Fuller (born 1 January 1937) is an English poet, prose author, and academic. Life Fuller was born in Ashford, Kent, England, the son of poet (and later Oxford Professor of Poetry) Roy Fuller, and educated at St Paul's School and New College, Oxford. He began teaching in 1962 at the State University of New York, then continued at the University of Manchester. From 1966–2002 he was a Fellow and tutor of Magdalen College, Oxford; he is now Fellow Emeritus. John Fuller has published 15 collections of poetry, including Stones and Fires (1996), Now and for a Time (2002) and the recent Song and Dance (2008). Chatto and Windus published a Collected Poems in 1996. He has also written novels, collections of short stories, and several books for children. His poem 'Ship of Sounds', illustrated with a wood engraving by the artist Garrick Palmer, was published in 1981 in an edition of 130 by Gruffyground Press. In 1968, John Fuller established the Sycamore Press, which he ran from his garage.Roberts, Ryan, John Fuller and the Sycamore Press. Oxford: Bodleian Library, 2010. The Sycamore Press published some of the most influential and critically acclaimed poets of the latter half of the 20th century, such as W.H. Auden, Philip Larkin and Peter Porter. In addition to these established authors, the Press sought to promote younger poets, many of whom have gone on to achieve great success. The Sycamore Press ceased operations in 1992, and is an excellent example of a British small press, publishing for motives other than profit. John Fuller and the Sycamore Press (Bodleian Library, 2010) includes an interview with John Fuller and personal reflections by Sycamore Press authors about Fuller, the press and the works it produced. The book also includes a bibliography of the pamphlets and broadsides Fuller produced. Recognition John Fuller is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature. He has also won: the Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for Epistles to Several Persons (1973), the Southern Arts Literature Prize for T''he Illusionists'' (1980), the Forward Poetry Prize for Stones and Fires (1996), and the 2006 Michael Braude Award for Light Verse. His first novel, Flying to Nowhere (1983), won the Whitbread Award. Awards *1960 - Newdigate Prize, 'A Dialogue between Caliban and Ariel' *1961 - Richard Hillary Memorial Prize *1967 - Eric Gregory Award *1974 - Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize, Epistles to Several Persons *1980 - Southern Arts Literature Prize, The Illusionists *1983 - Booker Prize for Fiction, Flying to Nowhere, shortlist *1983 - Cholmondeley Award *1983 - Whitbread First Novel Award, Flying to Nowhere *1996 - Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year), Stones & Fires *2002 - Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year), Now and for a Time, shortlist *2004 - Whitbread Poetry Award, Ghosts, shortlist *2007 - Costa Poetry Award, The Space of Joy, shortlist Except where noted, information courtesy the British Council.John Fuller, Writers, Literature, British Council, Web, July 11, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Fairground Music''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1961. *''The Tree that Walked''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1967. * The Art of Love. London: The Review, 1968. * The Wreck. London: Turret, 1970. *''The Labours of Hercules: A sonnet sequence''. Manchester, UK: Manchester Institute of Contemporary Arts, 1970. *''Cannibals and Missionaries''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1972. * Penguin Modern Poets 22 (by John Fuller, Peter Levi, & Adrian Mitchell). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1973. * Hut Groups. Cellar Press, 1973. *''Epistles to Several Persons''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1973. *''The Mountain in the Sea''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1975. *''Lies and Secrets''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1979. *''The Illusionists''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1980. *''Waiting for the Music''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1982. *''The Beautiful Inventions''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1983. *''Selected Poems, 1954-1982''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1982. *''Partingtime Hall'' (with James Fenton). Salamander Press, 1987; London: Penguin, 1989. *''The Grey Among the Green''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1988. *''The Mechanical Body''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1991. *''Stones and Fires''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1996. *''Collected Poems''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1996. * Now and for a Time. London: Chatto & Windus, 2002. * Ghosts. London: Chatto & Windus, 2004. * Flawed Angel. London: Chatto & Windus, 2005. *''The Space of Joy''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2006. * Song & Dance. London: Chatto & Windus, 2008. * Pebble & I. London: Chatto & Windus, 2008. * Writing the Picture (photographs by David Hurn). Seren Books, 2010. *''Dream Hunter'' (with Nicola LeFanu). Edition Peters, 2011 * Selected Poems, 1983-2008. London: Chatto & Windus, 2012. * Selected Poetry (edited by Roy Fuller). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2012. Fiction *''Flying to Nowhere''. Salamander Press, 1983; London: Penguin, 1983. *''The Adventures of Speedfall''. Salamander Press, 1985; London: Penguin, 1986. *''Tell It Me Again''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1988. *''The Burning Boys''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1989. *''Look Twice''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1991. *''The Worm and the Star''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1993. *''A Skin Diary''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1997. * The Memoirs of Laetitia Horsepole, by Herself. London: Chatto & Windus, 2001. Flawed Angel. London: Chatto & Windus, 2005. Criticism *''A Reader's Guide to W.H. Auden. Thames & Hudson, 1970. *''The Sonnet. London: Methuen, 1972. *''W.H. Auden: a commentary''. London: Faber & Faber, 1998. *''Who is Ozymandias?, and other puzzles in poetry''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2011. Juvenile *''Herod Do Your Worst''. London: Novello, 1968. *''Squeaking Crust''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1970. * Boys in a Pie. Steam Press, 1972. *''The Spider Monkey Uncle King''. Novello, 1972. *''The Last Bid''. London: Andre Deutsch, 1975. *''The Extraordinary Wool Mill, and other stories''. London: Andre Deutsch, 1980. *''Come Aboard and Sail Away''. Salamander Press, 1983. Edited * New Poetry 8. London: Hutchinson, 1982. *''The Dramatic Works of John Gay. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1983. *''The Chatto Book of Love Poetry (edited and introduction). London: Chatto & Windus, 1995. *''The Oxford Book of Sonnets. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. *''W.H. Auden. London: Faber & Faber (Poet to Poet Series), 2005. *''Alexander Pope''. London: Faber & Faber (Poet to Poet Series), 2008. * Selected Poetry by Roy Fuller. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy John Fuller..John Fuller: Bibliography, John Fuller. Web, Jan. 16, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * John Fuller b. 1937 at the Poetry Foundation. *John Fuller at PoemHunter (16 poems). ;Audio / video * John Fuller (b. 1937) at The Poetry Archive. *"Valentine" by John Fuller read by Tom O'Bedlam ;About * *John Fuller Official website. *Interview with John Fuller at Desperado Literature Category:English poets Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:State University of New York faculty Category:Academics of the University of Manchester Category:Fellows of Magdalen College, Oxford Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:People from Ashford, Kent Category:1937 births Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics